kamenriderwizardfandomcom-20200216-history
WizarSwordGun
The is Kamen Rider Wizard's main weapon. It is a magical weapon that can transform between a gun and a sword, and is armed with silver bullets, which is adversive to a Phantom. Different Styles also give different elemental attacks when using the WizarSwordGun. This weapon can be summoned via the Connect Ring. To unleash the finisher, Wizard lifts the "thumb" on the hand feature to make it open, then Wizard scans his current Transformation Ring to give it an elemental charge. After activating either a Slash Strike or a Shooting Strike, the WizarSwordGun will rhythmically chant the Style's respective chant 3 times. Shooting Strike Wizard has nine different attacks for WizarSwordGun's , each corresponding to a different Style. *Standard Styles **Four Standards: TBA ***Flame: Shoots fireballs. ***Water: Shoots a stream of water. ***Hurricane: TBA ***Land: Shoots sand and rocks. (Climax Heroes only) *Dragon Styles **Four Dragons: TBA ***Flame: Shoots a torrent of flame that turns into a dragon head. (Ganbaride only) ***Water: TBA ***Hurricane: TBA ***Land: TBA *Infinity Style: TBA Slash Strike Wizard has nine different attacks for WizarSwordGun's , each corresponding to a different Style. *Standard Styles **Four Standards: TBA ***Flame: A flame wheel coats the blade of the WizarSwordGun for a supercharged slash. ***Water: A water current coats the blade of the WizarSwordGun for a sword beam attack. ***Hurricane: A focused hurricane coats the blade of the WizarSwordGun for a tornado to lift a Phantom in the air, then a sword beam to cleave through the target. ***Land: A focused dust devil with stones coats the blade of the WizarSwordGun for a land-traveling sword beam attack. *Dragon Styles **Four Dragons: All four Dragon Styles use their Slash Strikes on the opponent in unison. ***Flame: An infero coats the blade of the WizarSwordGun for a supercharged slash. ***Water: A tidal wave coats the blade of the WizarSwordGun for a dragon-like sword beam attack. Combined with the Blizzard Ring, it can freeze the opponent permanently in a huge ice crystal. ***Hurricane: A focused hurricane coats the blade of the WizarSwordGun for multiple sword beam attacks. ***Land: A focused dust devil with stones coats the blade of the WizarSwordGun for a underground-traveling sword beam attack. Close to the point of impact, it will turn into a dragon's head and bite the target. *Infinity Style: TBA Magic Rings If Wizard assumes a Dragon Style and scans a Magic Ring on the WizarSwordGun's Hand Author, the ring's spell affects his weapon: *Copy Ring: Summons a duplicate of the WizarSwordGun. Wizard can initiate a Rider Slash attack called , where he slashes the opponent multiple times and strikes the opponent by crossing the swords like a scissor. *Big Ring: Enlarges the WizarSwordGun. Trivia *Flame Style's Shooting Strike is similar to that of Kamen Rider Garren's Burning Bullet attack. *Hurricane Style's Slash Strike is similar to that of Kamen Rider Faiz's Sparkle Cut attack. *The WizarSwordGun is similar to the Final Fantasy XIII variant of the gunblade from the Final Fantasy series where the gunblade is able to transform into a sword or a gun at the discretion of the user. Gallery Finisher Pictures Kamen rider wizard ep 6-17-55-58-.JPG|Flame Style's Shooting Strike Flame Slash S.JPG|Flame Style's Slash Strike Kamen rider wizard ep 15-17-58-11-.JPG|Water Style's Slash Strike Hurricane Slash Strike.jpg|Hurricane Style's Slash Strike Kamen rider wizard ep 33-09-32-52-.JPG|Land Style's Slash Strike Hd slash strike.jpeg|Hurricane Dragon's Slash Strike Four Dragons Slash Strike.jpg|Four Dragons' Slash Strike Magic Ring Effect File:Wizard Flame Dragon asks who's first to die.jpg|Twin WizarSwordGuns (Sword Mode) File:Giant WizarSwordGun.jpg|Large WizarSwordGun File:600px-KRW dual wield.jpg|Twin WizarSwordGuns (Gun Mode) External links *TV Asahi's page on the WizarSwordGun Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Wizard Arsenal Category:Rider Weapon Category:Dual Weapon